rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Wall Jokes
Fourth Wall Jokes are gags in the series where the characters of the show will acknowledge that they are in a TV series. This has been done many times in Rick and Morty, although most of the jokes are subtle references as opposed to straight-out fourth wall breaking jokes. Season 1 Pilot *Rick was seen talking to Morty about all the adventures that they would be going on in the future, and mentioned "www.Rick and Morty.com" which is the website for their show. Lawnmower Dog *When Snowball and the other dogs left and went to another dimension, Rick and Morty talked about what their world would be like if their species ruled the world. When talking about it, they talked about it the way people would talk about a TV show or movie. This is a reference to Dog World. A proposed pilot for a Cartoon Network TV series, made by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon. Anatomy Park *Just before credits, with the family around the living room with their digital gadgets, Rick says, "Are you people even human? What kind of Christmas is this?" at which point Jerry looks up from his iPad and looks through the fourth wall and shrugs his shoulders with an amiable smile, as if to say, "What are you asking me for. I'm just a Jerry." Meeseeks and Destroy *At the end of the episode, Rick turned to the camera and bid a goodbye to the viewers. Raising Gazorpazorp *When Rick and Summer saw the giant head drop of the Gwendolyns to the male Gazorpazorps, Rick said "The plot thickens." *Rick is lifted and strangled by psychic power. After he is released, he hits the ground and says "What's the opposite of 'Wubba lubba dub dub'? am I right, ladies and gentlemen?" *Rick again turned to the camera at the end of the episode, bidding the audience a goodbye and the rest of the family, joined him, waving goodbye. Rixty Minutes *When watching the Interdimensional Cable, Morty says that television in other dimensions is more laid back and less stressed than on Earth. Rick agrees with him, saying that the shows that they're watching are "Almost entirely improvisational". This was a reference to how most of the TV shows made for this episode were ad-libbed by the creators. Ricksy Business *At the end of the episode, Rick, Morty, and Summer start dancing and then Rick tells the audience "That was season one! Thanks for watching!" Season 2 Total Rickall *When the room becomes completely infested with the alien parasite characters, Rick turns to the audience, telling them that from their camera angle, which was a birds-eye view shot, it looked like a Where's Waldo page. He then jokingly asked them to find him in the group of a bunch of wacky characters and then told them that they'll be back after the commercial break. *During Rick's memory with the plan concerning Nintendo 3DS's, after Rick leaves the room, he sticks his head back in and says "Nintendo, give me free stuff." *When he says lick lick lick my balls he goes to the camera and says that he says it all the time. Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate *When Rick plugged the Interdimensional Cable into the wall, one of the doctors asked him what he was doing and he told her that it was a sequel, but he wasn't sure why since they'd "pretty much nailed it the first time". This was a reference to how this episode was continuing the theme from the episode Rixty Minutes. *When Rick turned on the TV, the title of the episode appeared on screen, carved in stone, while a bunch of bikini models slapped their asses on it. Look Who's Purging Now *Rick reminded Morty of the Yummy' Yums candy bars, telling him that they were introduced in the first act.ts to the same episode. The Wedding Squanchers *At the end of the episode, Mr. Poopybutthole was seen watching the ending credit the episode. and then he began talking to the audience of the show, reminding them of the episode he came from and it's events, and then started harassing the pizza man, talking about the ending of the episode. In the end, he told the viewers to tune into Season 3, which would happen in about a year and a half. Season 3 The Rickshank Rickdemption *At the end of the episode, Rick yells at Morty, saying that he will get his McDonald's Szechuan sauce, even if it takes him nine seasons. Rickmancing the Stone *Right after Morty pulls the crystal out of Rick's pocket, Rick looks at the camera and says,"We'll be right back," referencing the commercial break. The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy * At the beginning of the episode, when Rick is taking Jerry from his apartment, he yells out "Rick and Jerry episode!" Morty's Mind Blowers * Rick breaks the fourth wall by turning to the camera and telling the audience that the episode would take the place of the Season 3 Interdimensional Cable. The Rickchurian Mortydate *Beth mentions that the future will be more "like Season 1" after they return home at the end of the episode. *At the end of the episode, Mr. Poopybutthole speaks to the audience. He apologises for not showing up, but explains it is due to him getting married and having a baby. He then says goodbye until Season 4 in "a really long time". Category:Gags Category:TV and film